The Attack of the Jersey Devil
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang uncovers a myth that's said to be older than Jasper. What is it and how can it be contained?
1. Ghost Stories

It was a peaceful night in Jasper Park. All the wolves were sleeping and the night was calm. Nothing could go wrong!

Except an ancient beast from a dark legend, but, what are the chances of that happening. Wayne was in his police box looking over how to fix a section of the TARDIS. Humphrey and Kate were sleeping snuggly together.

Hutch was in his den, of course not the den he shared with Aaron that was destroyed, no, he went back to his old den. While he was sleeping, Claudette and Saul were at the entrance of the den telling ghost stories.

"…but the man wasn't trying to kill her, no…. he was warning her…." Claudette said as Saul whimpered. "…About the maniac in the back seat…"

"D-did she l-l-live?" Saul asked fearfully.

"No… and you know how I know?"

"How?"

"I was that maniac!" Claudette whispered in his ear. Saul jumped back and screamed. His heart was racing. This woke up Hutch.

He spoke drowsily. "You guys should get to sleep…"

"In a minute…"

"Just don't stay up too late…" Hutch finished as he went back to sleep. Claudette laughed.

"You're so easy to scare…" She told Saul.

"I am not!"

"Really? The story I told before this one, you got so scared, you peed yourself."

"I wasn't scared! I was just peeing!" Saul pouted.

"Yeah right…" Claudette scoffed.

"Let me tell a story."

"All right shoot…"

Saul cleared his throat and looked at her and smiled. He was about to speak when his face turned petrified. He then stammered.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m….." That's all he can say.

"Moe? Who's Moe?" Claudette asked.

"Mon-mon-mon-mon…"

"Monday? It's not Monday."

"If you're trying to scare me then it's not working." She said as she folded her arms. Saul then pointed behind her and she looked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

There it stood. A monster….


	2. No Kick-Boxing

Saul and Claudette looked at the beast. They could only see black as the night was dark, but they saw red eyes, a large body, and large wings that expanded 10 feet wide.

It looked at the two and slowly crept up on them. They moved back and saw they were next to Hutch. They tried to wake him up. But he just groaned. Finally Saul jabbed him with a stick and Hutch woke up feeling drowsy.

"W-what is it?" Hutch said in a sleep state.

"Dad… there's a monster here. Send help…" Saul told his adopted father.

"Listen kid, I'm not the kind of dad who you know, does things or says stuff or looks at you. But the love is there!" He kissed his paw and he tried to find Saul.

"Come Saul, give daddy a clue…" The two screamed as they thought they were about to get eaten.

But nothing happened. The beast was already gone. It was nowhere to be seen. The two were confused.

"Saul, Claudette. Go to bed please." Hutch said before going back to sleep.

And then they did. But they had nightmare about the monster they saw. In the morning, everyone got up and did what they usually do, which was mating, hunting, or keeping the peace.

But Saul and Claudette were still convinced they weren't crazy. They both woke up from their sleep screaming. Their hearts raced and then they realized they woke up.

The two teens looked at each other and spoke at once.

"There was this monster… oh wait you go first… no you… you!" They then stopped talking and Claudette spoke up.

"What did we see?"

"A monster!" Saul said as he put his tail between his legs and whimpered.

"Ok, it could've been an illusion…"

"It had wings!"

"We don't know that!"

"That thing was 40 feet tall! Ipso Fatso…"

"Ok, one; we were tired, two; you emptied your bladder, and three; it could've been a dream!"

"A dream that both of us had at the same time?" Saul asked skeptically.

"Yes… it's possible…"

Saul then started to walk out the den with Claudette.

"I know one way to settle this!" Saul came up with an idea.

"No kick-boxing!" Claudette said angrily.

"Oh…" Said Saul dejectedly. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

They stopped and they looked at each other. They then looked down at the floor and saw it. The thing that separated them.

Two large hove prints that size of three cows. They looked at each other again and they gasped in horror. Their mere dream was real…


	3. The Hunt and Capture

Saul and Claudette had run to Humphrey and Kate since they know everything about monsters. When they went to the den, they saw two other wolves there. One was white with black stripes and the other was blue with a white underbelly.

"Humphrey I hate to bother you when you're eating, but you're always eating…. I want you to meet Brian."

"What up?" Humphrey said trying to be ghetto.

"Dad! Mom! Help!" Claudette said as she waved her paws in the air to get their attention.

The two wolves moved aside to let the teens get past. They were panting as they had just run for almost a mile.

"What is it sweetie?" Kate asked.

"We saw…" Claudette started.

"A monster!" Saul finished.

"What kind? Can you describe it?" The white wolf, Wayne, asked them.

"It was big, and scary, and it had a long wingspan!"

"Anything else?"

The two looked at each other. "We… didn't see anything else. It was dark." Saul confessed.

"If it comes out at night then that's how we'll catch it." Wayne said determined.

Everyone was silent for a bit until Brian spoke up.

"Or… you could follow those hoof tracks in the ground and see where it takes you."

He pointed to the tracks and Wayne looked at him. "You are a genius!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" Brian blushed. The group then followed the tracks. Humphrey, Kate, and Wayne were in the front and Brian and the kids were in the back.

They followed and followed. They eventually saw it went into a dead end. "All that walking for nothing…" Claudette said.

"Maybe not." Kate said as she pointed to the shrubs. Humphrey and Wayne broke off the shrubs and saw a cave big enough to house 10 wolves.

They went inside. Of course they went inside, because they are adventurers. It was dark and damp and no one could see an inch in front of their face. Wayne had a great idea.

He pulled out his sonic and he fiddled with it. Then a bright light came at the end of it. When the light came on the gang was met with it.

The beast itself. Some call it a devil, others, just a poor baby cursed by his mother. But one thing is for sure… it freaked everyone out.


	4. Jmafv yc nqo itqn ic ac a nmo gvazagfmz

The beast was red with black spots on it. It had the face of a horse, a slender body and horse legs as two feet. It had small arms with three finger claws.

Its wingspan extended from wall to wall and it had horns on its head. Its wings looked like something out of Game of Thrones. It was cowering in the corner with its wings wrapped around its body.

Saul and Claudette screamed in horror as everyone jumped back a few feet. The beast snarled at them and was going to charge at them, but when it got up it sat back down and groaned in pain.

The two teens stopped screaming and they instead whimpered at the beast. They cowered behind Brian who was just as scared as they were.

"It's a… it's a…" Brian tried to find the right words for it. "Can someone help me here?" He asked them for their help on naming the beast.

"It's a Jersey Devil…" Wayne said finally.

"It's a beast that roamed New Jersey in the olden days. It was cursed like this by its mother who gave birth to him on the 13th day and as a 13th child."

"Why is it here?" Humphrey asked.

"It was probably hunting or finding shelter." Wayne gave the sonic to Humphrey. "Keep shining it on me and him."

Wayne went closer to see the beast. The Devil growled at him as he came to it, but Wayne didn't flinch.

"It's ok… you can trust me…" Wayne said in a calming tone. The monster then snorted and let him get closer.

Wayne touched the space between his eyes and nose. He looked at it sympathetically. The demon snorted again and Wayne spoke up.

"What's the problem?" Wayne asked. "I'm a doctor…"

The beast then showed him its belly. There was a harpoon in it, but it didn't make it in all the way so it wobbled.

"Oh. You're hurt." Wayne then stepped back and told the others to keep it company.

"Keep it company? Are you mad?" Kate asked as she didn't want to be near the beast.

"Trust me. I think this cave is big enough."

"Big enough for what?"

"You'll see…" Wayne then started to run into the entrance of the cave and to his TARDIS.

He made it past all the bushes and trees and finally made it to his box. He got in and he turned it on. He then de-materialized out of the spot. Where he went is what stumped everyone.

"This is crazier than the Affine Cipher…" Humphrey said in distress.


	5. Fantastic!

Everyone looked at the beast as it cowered. They tried to talk to it but they didn't know what to say.

"Um… uh… za… ba… la… did I say um?" Brian said to the beast.

Then they saw and heard it. The sound of the TARDIS materializing. It materialized around the monster and then it engulfed it. Everyone looked in surprise.

The TARDIS then stood there in place of the beast. Everyone went inside the machine and they saw Wayne tending to the Devil's wound.

"Now bite on this…" Wayne said as he gave it a long dinosaur bone. It bit it and hard. Wayne then took the end of the harpoon and carefully and in a fast manner pulls it out of the belly.

When he twisted it, the beast howled in pain. "Sorry!" He said as the harpoon was in position to come out.

Wayne then slowly pulled it out and carefully as he held a towel to the monster's belly. The object came out and all that was left was a scar with size of a paw. Wayne had an idea to stich up the wound.

He asked Humphrey to get him his first aid kit. Humphrey had got it and handed it to Wayne. He opened it and took out a thread and needle. He started to sew up the monster's belly.

When he was done, he cleaned off the wound with water and a towel and he looked at the monster with satisfaction. The Jersey Devil looked at the work he did and then looked at him and snorted.

It then ran up to him and started to lick Wayne affectionately.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Wayne said. He then petted him as everyone wasn't afraid of the beast anymore.

"So what now?" Kate asked.

"He'll go back home where he will stay out of trouble. Isn't that right? Isn't that right?" He said in a baby voice as he petted the demon horse hybrid.

Wayne then turned some knobs in his machine and it moved. Everyone held on as they were now outside. The devil walked out first and saw it was night. It then flew up and was never seen again.

"Do you think we'll see it again?"

"I think it'll remember us, but in the end, it's all right."

They continued to look up in the night sky as they saw the beast flying gently next to the moon. Wayne and Brian looked at each other.

"Are you sure you still want to be with this gang?"

"Absolutely!" Brian said.

"Fantastic!" Wayne said as they both looked up and then their worries were all gone.

 _ **Qr nlfn-eralqj!**_


End file.
